


Our Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1xR. "His hands still firmly placed on the keyboard, he watched her walk towards the door and to his surprise, closed it." Interrupting Heero's work had always been something Relena enjoyed immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

Disclaimer – Don’t own.

Our Secret.

The door to Heero’s office opened swiftly and a preoccupied Relena Darlian stepped through it without bothering to shut it behind her. His eyes left the keyboard for a fraction of a second to register who had entered his office - without knocking, he might add. Instead of chastising her, he returned to his work, hands flying across the keys. The clicking of the keys got louder as he hit them with more intensity.

She looked up from her folder of papers for a moment to notice he hadn’t said a word. “Busy?” she asked, knowing full well he always was.

“Yes.”

“Hm.” She smiled a bit at his annoyance. Served him right for all of the times he came into her office and stood there – impatiently, she might add – waiting to escort her to the next meeting. Her thin smile developed into a full-blown smirk as she crossed the room, eyes never leaving the papers in front of her. The clicking stopped, but his gaze didn’t leave the computer screen.

“Can I help you?” he asked, his tone bordering on rude. 

She looked up trying to suppress her smile, but failing. “I brought you those files you wanted. Although,” she said, brow furrowing “I’m not sure why you want the personnel files for my staff.” She flipped through the pages. “They’ve worked with me for years, I completely trust them.”

He finally looked up at her; his harsh blue eyes seemed unimpressed by her statement. She was nonplussed, meeting his stare with her own steely resolve. 

“You don’t trust them?” she asked as he resumed his work at the computer.

'“I don’t know them.”

She laughed and he looked up. He cast her a withering glare and she rolled her eyes. She headed for the door, murmuring something he thought sounded like “Oh, please.” His hands still firmly placed on the keyboard, he watched her walk towards the door and to his surprise, closed it. She headed back in his direction, but this time she met him behind his desk.

His expression remained placid, but his mind was racing. She seemed oblivious, flipping through the pages and smiling, as if she was reliving warm memories. She turned without looking and rested her bottom at the edge of his desk. He went back to work, typing harder and faster and trying to block out the scent of her perfume wafting towards him.

Relena raised an eyebrow and cast a sideways glance at Heero as he pounded the keyboard. “Are you upset with something?” she asked as a smile made its way to her face.

“No.” he answered curtly.

She moved closer to him and looked into his monitor. As he typed away, a jumble of letters appeared on the screen, in no discernible order. Well, at least not to Relena. She was sure it made perfect sense to Heero. Every so often she could make out a code she recognized, but it still looked like a giant puzzle to her.

“Was there something you needed?” he asked, hands never slowing down.

“Was there something I needed?” Relena repeated the question, but not quite in the curt way he’d asked it. He could tell without looking at her that she was smirking. He hated it when she did that. “Oh, I suppose it can wait.” She said, tossing a lock of hair off of her shoulder.

He heard the tone of her voice and stopped typing. He looked up at her from his chair, suddenly realizing how close they were to each other. 

Somehow she had moved without him noticing, but now he was painfully aware of how close his left hand was to her thigh. He drank her in, noticing the black panty hose she was wearing, traveling upwards to the tight black pencil skirt, higher still to the white collared shirt she wore, finding it exposed the smallest amount of cleavage, to her face smiling blithely at him. She was mocking him. 

“I’ll come back later.” She said, pushing herself away with minimal effort. She barely got her bottom off of the desk before he grabbed her wrist. She let out a shocked gasp. He pulled her towards him and she landed squarely in his lap. Their eyes met and she saw fire blazing in his Prussian blue depths. 

His strong grip locked on her wrist, pulling it behind her back.

“Later?” He posed it as a question, but from his tone of voice, it was anything but. It was a challenge.

“Yes.” Relena asked, eyes glowing with mirth and fire of her own. “When you’re not so busy.” Her eyes darted to his screen for a moment before returning to his stare. She smirked. And he lost his control.

His free hand grabbed her neck and pushed her towards him, crushing her lips with his own. The woman in his lap welcomed his violent gesture with equal passion. Her free hand snaked its way up to his neck. He felt her wrist attempt to squirm out of his grasp, but he held firm. Her other hand was tangled in the short hairs on the back of his neck as he coaxed her mouth to open further for him. His tongue darted out and tasted hers. She writhed on his lap, wrist pinned down.

He let her wrist go and it immediately joined her other hand around his neck. She gave a breathy moan as his mouth explored the sensitivity of her neck. Her hands unwound from his neck and traveled down the front of his Preventer uniform, toying with the buttons on the way down. Further and further her smooth hands journeyed until they reached his belt. They lingered there for a moment before tortuously working their way up again.

Heero tensed as she ran her hands up the front of his shirt and finally stopping at the top button. She kissed him slowly, undoing one button at a time, driving him insane. Her leg moved on his lap slightly and she felt something hard, the effect she knew she was having on him. Undoing the final button on his uniform, she let her hand drop and brush his growing hardness. She heard a moan escape from the back of his throat.

He didn’t seek to tease her as he unbuttoned the front of her blouse, tossing it carelessly to the side when he finished. As soon as his hands left her, Relena felt an unexplained sense of loss. She opened her eyes to find Heero was looking at her choice of undergarment. His eyes flickered upwards at her, his hands moving quickly to feel the nearly transparent lace bra she donned. He watched her smile for a moment before capturing her mouth once more. 

“You’re full of surprises,” he muttered between kisses. He explored the exposed skin around her bra, running his hand up and down her sides. She shivered, leaning into his touch. With a quick and practiced motion, her bra was unbuckled, hanging loosely at her arms. His hands slowly slid the straps down, leaving goose bumps where they touched. Her skin felt like it was on fire. He tossed the undergarment to the side. His calloused hands moved up her bare sides with a gentle touch that only she knew he was capable of. 

He pushed the small of her back closer to him as he kissed her once more. His hands never stopped their work, traveling downwards, finding the small zipper at the top of her skirt. He pushed it all the way down, passionate kisses never missing their mark. His hands grazed over the lace garter belt toying with the straps, carefully releasing the lace tops of the pantyhose from their confines. Methodically, his hand moved over to her center, finding she was ready for him. Her wetness glazed over his fingers. 

He kissed her with more fervor as he felt her shudder under his touch. His fingers began lightly stroking her wetness, slowly at first. He picked up speed as he heard her soft cries. She broke their kiss and gave a breathy moan, lowering her head on his shoulder. He ignored her pleas to go harder and continued his languid pace, enjoying the blush it brought to her cheeks and the way she breathed his name. 

He didn't expect for her hand to fumble with his belt clasp. His surprise faded quickly into lust as her hand made its way into his boxers. Her soft fingers wrapped around his hardness and began to move. It was his turn to let out a grunt. He removed his fingers from her warmth as her hand quickened its pace. His head fell back against the edge of the chair. Trying to regain control of the situation, he captured her hand in his, lust burning in his eyes as he looked up at her. Without a word, he moved her, now straddling him in the chair. She knew what he wanted without him asking. 

She guided him into her entrance and he obliged with a swift trust upwards. Her mind went blank as she felt him pulsate within her. She kissed him as she rolled her hips, knowing exactly what it did to him. His hands darted out and gripped her, leaving red marks. She kept her mouth on his as he thrust into her and she rolled with him. 

She tore her mouth off of his. “Tell me what you want.” She whispered, her breath like fire on his skin. Her walls pulsated around him and he felt he might explode.

His hands found her face as he thrust upwards. “You.” He said, opening his eyes and finding hers.   
“Only you.” He thrust upwards again, her eyelids fluttering and her eyes closing in pleasure. He continued his motion, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss. 

“Always you.”

He picked up his pace, feeling his stomach tightening. He felt her nails dig into his back as she begged him to go faster, harder. He obliged, giving her everything he had. He reached his peak first; closing his eyes so hard he saw white dots when he finally opened them. His fingers moved down the place where they were joined, rubbing gently. He watched her beautiful face as she came, biting her lip and trying to stifle her cries into his shoulder.

The intensity dissipated in waves and she held on to him tightly until the last ripple of pleasure left her. When she finally caught her breath, she noticed his hand examining hers. She raised her head to look him in the eyes, only to find his attention was locked on her hand. He looked up after a long moment.

“You’re not wearing your ring.”

The statement caught her off guard. She furrowed her brow, but as his strong hand glided over her fingers, caressing the spot her wedding band should have been, she smiled brightly at him. Her hand locked on his. “Neither are you.” She said, not bothering to look down. She couldn’t feel the cool band of metal on his left hand. “What’s your excuse?”

“I took it off for a training exercise.”

“Good answer. Me too.”

His lips curved upwards in a knowing smirk. “You took off your ring for a Preventer exercise this morning?”

She nodded with authority. “Absolutely.” She held his sarcastic gaze with her serious one for a long moment before collapsing into laughter. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he gave her a rare smile, one only meant for her. She couldn’t believe that she still even got butterflies, but every time he looked at her with those eyes – those eyes that knew her inside and out, that had seen her good and bad times, that knew every curve of her body – the butterflies fluttered uncontrollably.

“Are you nervous about telling everyone?” She asked her tone veiled with doubt. There was an unsaid question in her eyes. Was he unsure? Did they do the right thing? The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind until now, and it left quickly as it came.

“Absolutely not.” He replied his hand closed around hers. She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. “I just like it being our secret.”


End file.
